What if Bosko and Foxy were retained as part of the Looney Tunes franchise?
What if Bosko and Foxy were retained as part of the Looney Tunes franchise? Well, here's what might happen. History After the Bosko's controversial redesign at MGM and Harman and Ising's dismissal from the studio in 1937, Warner Bros. made a deal with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer that allowed the studio to reacquire the rights for the characters, while MGM retained the rights for the 1934-1938 shorts. In its return to the studio that saw the characters born, Bosko was redesigned as a dog-like creature and Foxy was slighty redesigned to be more fox-like and less Mickey Mouse-like, with both being now voiced by legendary voice actor Mel Blanc, while Honey and Roxy were now voiced by Bea Benaderet and later by June Foray. Classic shorts crew *Friz Freleng - Director, producer in the DePatie-Freleng shorts *Chuck Jones - Director *Bob Clampett - Director *Robert McKimson - Director *Mel Blanc - Voice of Bosko and Foxy *Bea Benaderet - Voice of Honey and Roxy until 1955 *June Foray - Voice of Honey and Roxy between 1955 and 1990 *Don Messick - Voice of Bosko in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *Rob Paulsen - Voice of Foxy in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *B.J. Ward - Voice of Honey in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *Tress MacNeille - Voice of Roxy in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival Classic shorts Bosko and Honey ''Looney Tunes'' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ''Merrie Melodies'' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Foxy and Roxy ''Looney Tunes'' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ''Merrie Melodies'' # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *Bosko & Honey and Foxy & Roxy would becoming part of the most Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' prominent characters, along with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Tweety & Sylvester, Yosemite Sam, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn & Barnyard Dawg, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew & Penelope, Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner and the Tasmanian Devil. *Even with the creation of new characters like Porky Pig and Daffy Duck and later Bugs Bunny, Tweety Bird and Sylvester Pussycat, the new Bosko and Foxy cartoons remained highly popular on the screen. *They would be more with the then-new Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' comedy style. *Foxy and Roxy would be Bugs Bunny-esque tricksters. *Foxy would having pairings with Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg, with the two being antagonists for Foxy and Roxy, and losing to the fox duo. Gallery Designs BaH.png|Bosko and Honey FaR.png|Foxy and Roxy Title Cards Bosko and Honey Foxy and Roxy Lobby Cards Bosko and Honey Foxy and Roxy Category:Looney Tunes